yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Kibou no Tsubomi
is a song from the album ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero Best Album: Yuuki no Uta. ''The song is performed by the first ever Hero Team, which consists of Ohashi Ayaka, Kouno Marika, Terui Haruka, Suzuki Aina, Hondo Kaede and Kondou Reina (voice actors for Nogi Wakaba, Uesato Hinata, Takashima Yuna, Koori Chikage, Doi Tamako and Iyojima Anzu respectively). Lyrics Kanji= 届け 希望よ 祈りよ 明日へ この胸に 息づいた 小さな勇気 大きく育て その笑顔 守るから 私は強く成長してゆく ああ 例え指先が光に届かなくっても ああ 今にも咲きそうな希望の蕾の息吹きが聞こえる 未来繋ぐため(繋ぐため 立ち上がる) いいの 何度も何度も立ち上がって行く ただ生きること(生きること 諦めない) だれも決して決して諦めないよ 届け 希望よ 祈りよ 明日へ 大切な あの日々が 私の力取り戻したい いつだって 温もりを 感じているよ 見守ってくれる ああ 未来に咲くのが目の前の蕾じゃなくても ああ やがて咲く花があなたの景色を彩りますように また私たち(私たち立ち向かう) 今日も 何度も何度も立ち向かって行く そう魂は(魂は生き抜いて) 胸に こんなにこんなに生き抜く本能 満たして 未来繋ぐため(繋ぐため 立ち上がる) いいの 何度も何度も立ち上がって行く ただ生きること(生きること 諦めない) だれも決して決して諦めないよ そう私たち(私たち立ち向かう) 今日も 何度も何度も立ち向かって行く そう魂は(魂は生き抜いて) 胸に こんなにこんなに生き抜く本能 届け 希望よ 祈りよ 明日へ |-| Romaji= Todoke kibou yo inori yo ashita e Kono mune ni ikizuita Chiisana yuuki ookiku sodate Sono egao mamoru kara Watashi wa tsuyoku seichou shite yuku Aa tatoe yubisaki ga hikari ni todokanakuttemo Aa ima ni mo sakisouna kibou no tsubomi no ibuki ga kikoeru Mirai (tsunagutame) tsunagutame (tachiagaru) Iino nandomo nandomo tachiagatte yuku Tada (ikirukoto) ikirukoto (akiramenai) Daremo keshite keshite akiramenai yo Todoke kibou yo inori yo ashita e Taisetsuna ano hibi ga Watashi no chikara torimodoshirtai Itsudatte nukumori wo Kanjiteiru yo mimamottekureru Aa mirai ni saku no ga me no mae no tsubomi janakutemo Aa yagate saku hana ga anata no keshiki wo irodorimasu youni Mata (watashitachi) watachitachi (tachimukau) Kyou mo nandomo nandomo tachimukatte yuku Sou (tamashii wa) tamashii wa (ikinuite) Mune ni konna ni konna ni ikinuku honnou mitashite Mirai (tsunagutame) tsunagutame (tachiagaru) Iino nandomo nandomo tachiagatte yuku Tada (ikirukoto) ikirukoto (akiramenai) Daremo keshite keshite akiramenai yo Sou (watashitachi) watachitachi (tachimukau) Kyou mo nandomo nandomo tachimukatte yuku Sou (tamashii wa) tamashii wa (ikinuite) Mune ni konna ni konna ni ikinuku honnou Todoke kibou yo inori yo ashita e |-| English= Reach out, O hope! O prayers! Towards tomorrow! This tiny bit of courage that took root in my heart, I will make grow Because I want to protect your smile I continue to grow strong Ah, even if my fingertips can't reach the light Ah, I can hear the breaths of the buds of hope about to bloom To reach future the future (I stand up) I will stand up and walk Again and again No matter how many times I must! Just living living (Without giving up!) Nobody will ever, ever give up! Reach out, O hope! O prayers! Towards tomorrow! I want to bring back my own strength Those precious days I always feel their warmth And that they're watching over me Ah, even if the bud before my eyes isn't the one that will bloom in the future Ah, I pray that one day, the blooming flowers will give color to your world Once more we will resist! (We will resist!) Today, we stand our ground Again and again No matter how many times we must! Yes, our spirits will live on! (Will live on!) A strong urge to live on fills our hearts To reach future the future (I stand up) I will stand up and walk Again and again No matter how many times I must! Just living living (Without giving up!) Nobody will ever, ever give up! Yes, we will resist! (We will resist!) Today, we stand our ground Again and again No matter how many times we must! Yes, our spirits will live on! (Will live on!) Our hearts bear such a strong urge to live on Reach out, O hope! O prayers! Towards tomorrow! Song 【結城友奈は勇者である】ベストアルバム「勇気の歌」試聴動画【キボウノツボミ／勇気のバトン】|PV Kibou no Tsubomi (Buds of Hope) Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru|Full Kibou no Tsubomi (SOLO Versions) Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru|Solos Navigation Category:Music